Surprise!
by Cheryblosom-chan
Summary: Sakura is spending the day alone with Sasuke, what could happen? Read to find out! SasuSaku I hope you like it!


**This is a Shippuden story that I thought you might like. Enjoy!**

**Note: Bold and Italics is for Inner Sakura**

**~The Hokage's mansion, normal POV**

"Come on, grandma! Can't you give this one to someone else? I need tomorrow off," Naruto screamed.

"Naruto, you beg for missions all the time and the one mission that I have available, you don't want. What's gotten into you," Tsunade asked.

"Look, it's important alright? Now, please can I have tomorrow off?"

"No, you're going on this mission, whether you like it or not. You leave first thing in the morning. Now get out!"

Naruto left the room muttering angrily about the current situation. He trudged off to the hospital to deliver the news. He found Sakura right as she walked out of the hospital, and ran up to her.

"Hey Sakura."

"Naruto, I was just about to look for you."

"We have a problem. Tsunade is forcing me to go on a solo mission tomorrow," Naruto said.

"Seriously, you couldn't get her to give you the day off? Aw man, now what are we going to do? Kakashi-sensei is still recovering, and I was counting on you to get the day off so we could go through with the plan. I mean we're fine without Kakashi, but not having you for this doesn't seem right."

"I tried to talk her into giving it to someone else, but she wouldn't listen to me. I'm sorry Sakura," Naruto hung his head low in shame for a moment then snapped back up with a big grin on his face, "Wait, this can still work! You're just going to have to do it alone."

"Naruto, you can't be serious. You know how that's going to end," Sakura replied.

"If you explain what's going on, and that I wasn't able to make it, then it won't be as awkward. Then perhaps we can try it again when all of us are able to make it," He begged.

Sakura sighed, "Ok, fine I'll do it alone. If I get Chidori'ed into the next dimension, then I'm taking you down with me!"

She proceeded to walk off back to her apartment, thinking about the situation at hand. The "plan" that they had been talking about was a surprise for Sasuke. Sasuke had been under house arrest ever since he returned to the Leaf Village. Sakura had been the only person allowed to visit him, mainly for medical services; she would also occasionally bring him food as a gift. However, tomorrow was the fateful day when he would be released from house arrest, but have to stay under probation. He wouldn't be allowed to leave the village right away, but he would be free to go anywhere in town.

Sakura was worried about the plan that they had thought of. She and Naruto had come up with a brilliant idea to take their old friend out on the town for the day to celebrate his freedom. Upon finding out that Kakashi wouldn't be able to make it, she had hoped that Naruto would be available to join her. Sadly, she was the only one of team seven that didn't have any reason not to be there. Of course, this was a surprise, so they weren't even sure if Sasuke was going to be accepting of the idea. Now, Sakura had to attempt to spend the entire day alone with Uchiha Sasuke.

She hadn't been alone with him since he came back. Anbu were constantly guarding the Uchiha compound, so she was never truly alone with him when she visited. They also never had much in the way of conversation, not that she hadn't seen that in previous years, but this time it would be much too awkward if they didn't talk.

Sakura put her hand to her forehead, _"Calm down, you're overthinking it."_

"_**I'll say."**_

"_Oh, great, you again, what do you want now?"_

"_**I'm your inner, and I couldn't help but over hear your predicament. You focus on the negative too much. Look at it this way honey; you get to spend the day alone with Sasuke. Now, how does that make you feel?"**_

Sakura blushed lightly, _"Well, I can't say that's too bad of an idea."_

"_**Exactly, I knew you still liked him! All you have to do is go through with the plan, and who knows? He might even have fun for a change!"**_

**~Later that evening, the Uchiha compound, normal POV**

Sasuke lie awake in bed, staring at the ceiling. He was attempting to fall asleep, but was having no such luck. He glanced at the clock, it read 10:30, he groaned and rolled onto his side. Something was keeping him awake. He didn't know what it was, or why it insisted upon keeping him from rest, but something was nagging at the back of his mind.

Could it be that it was because he was to be released from house arrest tomorrow? No, it seemed to be something else. Thoughts of a certain pink-haired medical ninja entered his mind. Every time he wished these thoughts away, they returned. They had been appearing increasingly for a while now. That was it; these thoughts were the thing keeping him awake.

Sasuke remembered the days when Sakura was one of his fangirls. He remembered them all too well. However, he also noticed that Sakura was significantly more tolerable than his other fangirls. She may have annoying, but the others were simply unbearable.

Sasuke always had this weird feeling whenever Sakura would fawn over his achievements. It was almost as if a part of him enjoyed having her attention and admiration back in the day. Those days were long gone now.

He had noticed her maturity, mentally and physically. She was no longer the helpless fangirl he knew, she was all grown up now. She could protect herself. She had even become a very skilled medical ninja. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he was actually proud of what she had become in a mere three years.

Sasuke drifted off to sleep thinking more about his pink-haired friend.

**~The next morning**

Naruto waved good bye to Sakura as he walked out of the village to do his mission.

Once she was out of sight, he chuckled proudly to himself, _"Well, Sakura you owe me big time for making your dream come true. A full day alone with Sasuke, I knew this was the perfect plan… the perfect match-making plan that is!"_

Sakura began walking to the Uchiha compound. She felt butterflies gathering her stomach as she thought more and more about what she was going to do.

"_Oh, Amaterasu help me, I don't know if I can do this."_

"_**You can and you will. You need to be positive and stay enthused."**_

Sakura could feel her nerves getting the best of her as she made it to the compound. She immediately noticed that the Anbu had left, meaning Sasuke had already been to see Tsunade to confirm his probation. It wasn't loud when the Anbu had been here, but now she could see just how barren and quiet it was. She found the door to Sasuke's room, assuming he was in there, and knocked. After a moment of waiting, the door opened. Sasuke stared questioningly at her as she smiled brightly at him.

"Good morning Sasuke," She started, "I know you're going to ask, and trust me I have a good reason for being here. You see, Naruto and I had this surprise planned for you for today to celebrate you not being under house arrest anymore. We were going to have a day out on the town with all four of us; you, me, Naruto, and Kakashi-sensei. However, Kakashi-sensei is still recovering in the hospital, and, as fate would have it, Naruto was sent out on a solo mission today. So, even though it's just me, do you want to go?"

Sasuke raised a brow at her, considering her offer.

"Sure."

"Huh? Really, you want to go?"

He shrugged, "It's not like I had anything else to do today."

Sakura felt elated that he had agreed. They walked out of the compound together.

Sasuke had to admit it felt weird to be walking around the village normally again. The two walked about the village, occasionally having a conversation. Even when they were talking about a particular topic, Sasuke couldn't think of anything, but Sakura.

He could tell she was ecstatic to be spending time with him like this. For some foreign reason, he liked it. He liked that she was happy to be near him. He had to admit, simply spending time with her felt kind of… good. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he was having the tiniest bit of fun with her.

At one point Sakura had to stop to use the restroom, and Sasuke took the opportunity to get her a gift from a store they had passed earlier. He did this almost subconsciously; it was as if he wanted to give something back to her. He didn't want to give it to her now though; it should be his own little surprise.

They continued walking around the village until around dinner time. Sakura then decided to pull out her special surprise.

She led Sasuke to a restaurant called The Shushuya. This was Sakura's part of the original plan, she remembered that this was Sasuke's favorite restaurant; she had seen him come here many times in the past.

"I haven't been here in forever," Sasuke said, more to himself than to her.

"Well, I figured that it's only fair that we go eat somewhere you would want to go."

Once they were seated, a waiter took their orders, and they were left alone together.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"I feel like I have to ask, how does it feel to be back?"

Sasuke thought it over, "It feels different, not in a bad way, just getting used to it that's all."

"I suppose it might take a little while, huh?"

"Perhaps," He replied.

"So, are you going to tell me what's in that box you've been carrying around," Sakura asked playfully.

Sasuke smirked, "Nope."

Before Sakura could reply, the waiter returned with their food. Even as they ate, Sakura pestered him about what was going to be her surprise gift. Sasuke kept the box close to him and refused to say anything more about it. Upon leaving the restaurant, they noticed it was sunset. Sakura seemed excited by this, and proceeded to lead Sasuke to the highest point in the village. They sat down to watch the sun set.

"Isn't it beautiful," Sakura asked, not noticing Sasuke looking at her.

"_It's not nearly as beautiful as you."_

Sasuke was no longer afraid of thinking of her this way. He finally figured out why she was annoying.

"_All this time spent trying to distance myself from people, trying not to let anyone too close. I didn't want to risk losing anyone else. I guess cupid got me when I let down my guard. I wonder… does she still feel that way about me? Well, only one way to find out."_

Sasuke gently nudged her arm to get her attention. She looked at him and he handed her the box. She gave him a questioning glance, and he looked away from her blushing lightly.

She noticed him blushing and giggled, "What, is the great Uchiha Sasuke suddenly getting bashful now?"

His blush deepened slightly, as he watched her open the box. Inside was a lovely, long stem red rose.

It was her turn to blush, "What's this for?"

"Let's call it a thank you gift, for doing this for me," He paused, in a hesitant way, "I wouldn't mind doing this again sometime if you're interested."

Sakura was smart enough to see his hidden question, "That sounds like fun, I would love to go on a date with you, Sasuke."

He gave a small smile as he stared into her emerald eyes. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. It took him a moment to register what had happened, but then his instincts took over. He gently cupped her chin, and kissed her slowly. All the unsaid words, and years of repressed/hidden feelings were transferred through the kiss. After what felt like an eternity, they pulled away.

Sasuke stood and helped Sakura up. They began walking together, holding hands this time.

"So, how are we going to break the news to Naruto," Sakura asked.

"I hadn't thought about that part, but you can tell him." Sasuke answered.

"He's your best friend! You tell him!"

"Let's just tell him together."

"Good idea."

**~End.**

**I hope you guys liked it! See ya!**

**Sakura**


End file.
